ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Arturios
"If there is one thing I can't do...that's gotta be letting you have all the fun." ''-Arturios to Azriath in Ponthus Daedalum.'' "One of the bright figures, lifted the Earth on the palm of his hand..." ''-description of Arturios in the recollections of Elfangor.'' Biography and Story Arturios, also called Arthur by the Titans, was also a Candlelight like Azriath. Back in the Highest he was once a highly respected knight, along side his select friends, they had good times pretty often. Arurios was once a very cheerful 7.4 ft, 300 lb guy who even played pranks; but everything changes. Arturios had a daughter named Xinthia, for the reason that Arturios , as a High Knight, and couldn't spend much time with her, they drifted apart...up to the point where she decided to turn against the Light. This is what made him a changed man; he rarely talks and more over...rarely even smiles again. He came back to his old self when he learn that he could do no more for his daughter and accepted her fate. He gave up his wings for a mortal woman who was like the carbon-copy of Xinthia. He and Azriath got separated when Azriath was banished. He participated in WWII but was said to be KIA; but he was alive. He spent time in Asia as well, right after Azriath left for America. He met Azriath again under the Brooklyn Bridge; and told him that they both could get their wings back, but Azriath declined, he told him that he had more important things to do here, rather than go back to the place who turned its back against him. When they first met the Titans; he made a dynamic entrance(rather a destructive one) landing on top of the building and leveling it to rubble. On their next meeting, he fought alongside them against the Titan Magnus. Relationships His relationship with the Titans is rather quite thin. He only shows up when it has a connection with his plane. He's closest to Raven as she addresses him as Uncle Art. Appearance He is 7.4 and 300 lbs of pure muscle. His face is like Judge Magister Gabranth's(FFXII) face with the beard and everything. His eyes are blue and he has blonde army cut hair. Weapons, Powers and Abilities Arturios was once a Candlelight Knight. Though deprived of his wings for flight; he possesses near Kryptonian strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, senses and resistance. His primary and only weapon is the Sharpened Wing, a sure-kill blade, which is about 6 ft long. The sword can emmit strong forces from Arturios' Light which is the Light of Strength and Valor. The energy released from the sword could have severe damaged to the target, he has a couple of signature moves that he uses quite often; The Flight, which a big slice downward that causes enemies in its path fly of to a considerable distance with great force, this is also good for structures. There's also the Almighty Push, is a horizontal slash whose shockwave, though far less than the The Flight, can cut through almost anything; and the The Final Impact where he stabs the ground that creates a shockwave all around him, it's good for masses of enemies. Then a rare move, The Thruster, it's a stab move(hence the name), that focuses the energy on the blade in a spiral motion and thrusts it with great speed. When he combines his light with the Sharpened Wing, it turns into the Fang of the Light. He can utilize this sword to fly, using it like a skateboard. The moves on the Fang aren't different from that of the Wing except for the strongest move, the Judgement. He performs this move with Azriath; Azriath transforms the Unifier into an armor then tosses Arturios in the air; he falls down in speeds unimaginablr it can even cut through Magnus whole. Another ability of his is telepathy, though he can't lift objects, he can talk to allies without giving out the plan. Weakness He is strangely allergic to endoplasmic particles weird but true, he hates it when they deal with ghosts and spirits of the dead and damned. He is very distracted by anything cute in harms way a bit of a softy for puppies. He also has the usual weakness againsts World Shapers. Category:Characters Category:Endless Wanderers Category:Heroes Category:Male